


guilty

by Yellowstairs



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowstairs/pseuds/Yellowstairs
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	guilty

“I’m sorry,” Yuzuru whispered, his fingers grazing the stubble on Javier’s jawline. 

They lay on their sides on the still-made bed facing each other with their feet and their foreheads connecting, while their hips angled toward opposite edges of the bed. From above, their bodies look like hands about to join in prayer, as if their owners are almost ready to forgive each other, but not quite yet. 

Yuzuru traces the high brow of Javier’s forehead from the center toward his temple, then lightly runs his thumb over the eyebrows. He does not add what he is apologizing for, fearing that when spoken aloud, his micro-aggressions from the day—so subtly expressed—would be reconstituted and magnified. Yuzuru also senses that Javier perceives more sharply than he lets on, perhaps because he has more self-restraint, or perhaps being a decent partner sometimes requires blindness to a loved one’s uglier moments. Yuzuru doesn't think the reason matters.

Javier sighs as Yuzuru continues mapping the contours of his face with gentle hands and hushed endearments, and the corners of Javier’s mouth slowly lift until they are at their usual angle. Yuzuru thinks Javier's resting face is friendly because his lips rarely settle into that frown to which others, including his own, comfortably default. It is one of Yuzuru’s favorite feature of Javier’s, and in moments of mental penance, Yuzuru worries that he casually inflicts the hurt so that he might be there to carefully re-make that same smile.


End file.
